


If I Die Before You Wake

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Watching a Lover Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto watches Jack sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Before You Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 278

Ianto watched Jack sleep. He wanted to brush his hair back from his forehead, but he knew that if he tried that, Jack would wake.

He didn't want to think about the life that would make a man sleep so lightly, even down here where he was supposed to be safe. Especially when that man was an immortal.

And maybe, Ianto thought, that was the problem. Though Jack couldn't die, he'd had centuries to learn that his friends weren't immortal, that death would catch up to them, no matter what he did, and they would only have one lifetime together.


End file.
